This invention relates to improved poly(arylene sulfide) compositions and to methods of preparing poly(arylene sulfide) resin slurries.
Arylene sulfide polymers are ideally suited for a wide variety of uses because of the high temperature stability of such polymers and their ability to withstand chemical attack. These polymers are known for their desirable characteristics as coating compositions and for molding into a variety of products. It is often desirable to incorporate various reinforcing agents into arylene sulfide polymers prior to use as coatings, molding compositions, and other uses. It is often difficult to handle and process slurries and dispersions of these polymers, especially when these compositions contain high loadings of reinforcing agents and at the same time it is desirable to obtain cured products having desirable performance characteristics. The present invention is directed to the preparation of arylene sulfide polymer slurries, which are easier to handle and at the same time provide compositions that can be cured into products having improved performance properties.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide arylene sulfide polymer compositions that can be easily handled and processed
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for producing slurries of arylene sulfide polymers which can be readily processed into products having desirable characteristics.
Other objects, aspects as well as the several advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the specification and the appended claims.